


Welcome Home

by shellygurumi



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing Clothes, Type wearing Tharn's shirt, and it's way too big on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: After a month apart during the break from university, Type gets back to Bangkok and has a special welcome home gift ready for Tharn.(From that scene in Episode 7. You know the one.)
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 597





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this. I've wanted to since the first time I saw that scene and it cut off way too early. It's also a gift for a friend who keeps making gifsets for me, like [this one](https://hot-yeahyouwant.tumblr.com/post/190407927399/) and [this one](https://hot-yeahyouwant.tumblr.com/post/190435303354/) and [this one](https://hot-yeahyouwant.tumblr.com/post/190443491599/).

Type sent the text, “I’m back in Bangkok” as he took the elevator up to their floor. Even though he enjoyed his time at home -- parts of it, anyway -- Type realized he was giddy to be back. Excited to see Tharn again. His heart was beating faster as he unlocked the door to their condo, their place. It wasn’t a dorm, the walls weren’t as thin, it was bigger, it was their own space. And they barely had any time there before they both left to visit home. Stepping inside, their home felt at once familiar and new. Then he realized what he’d just thought: home. It was their home. Type couldn’t help but smile.

Tharn wasn’t home yet and after Type took a moment to look around the condo, he decided to quickly unpack, throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper, then figured he should get washed up. He felt gross after the long trip north from Phang Nga and wanted to be clean for when Tharn got back. Most of his clothes were dirty, though, so he had to figure out what to wear after his shower. A glance towards their shared wardrobe gave Type an idea, he smiled. 

Two doors opened at the same time. Type opened the bathroom door and exited as Tharn opened the front door and entered. They met in the middle, near the couch. Tharn’s eyes traveled along the length of Type’s body, taking in the way he looked, oversized shirt hanging on his slim body, sleeves folded up and still swallowing his hands and thin wrists. The hem of his boxers could barely be seen beneath the hem of that too-long shirt. Tharn wanted him, right then, right there. 

“You’re late,” were the words Type used to greet his lover, whom he hadn’t seen in a month. Though they weren’t kind, there was a distinct lack of the usual venom in his tone. 

Tharn smiled, “Am I really late?”

“Mm.” Type nodded. The distance between them grew smaller. “I thought you’d come here as soon as I texted you.” 

“I tried to call you many times, but you didn’t pick up.” Tharn looked sweely at Type, but seeing that tactic wasn’t working, he changed his tone. “And I’m not a dog who runs to his owner as soon as he gets home.” 

The space between them narrowed still.

“You’re not?” Type teased.

“Not a dog...” Tharn grinned. “But your boyfriend.” He paused, looked down, and grabbed at the oversized shirt on Type. “What are you wearing?”

“Well...” There was a moment where Type seemed torn between being shy and confident. “Your welcome home gift.”

Tharn hummed a satisfied sound. “Did you... forget something?” The space between them was nearly gone. 

“What?” he asked, lifting a hand to Tharn’s shoulder, no longer able to go without touching.

Tharn couldn’t take it any longer. He set both hands on Type’s hips and hauled him closer. “This,” he said softly, then quickly kissed Type’s lips. It was just once, sweetly, then he looked at Type’s smiling face. It wasn’t enough. He stole those lips he missed so dearly and kissed Type the way he had wanted to all month long. Type closed his eyes and indulged his boyfriend, kissing him back, missing this just as badly. Tharn’s arms wound about Type’s wasit, keeping him close. He breathed in deeply as they made out, wanting to take Type in completely.

Too soon, Type pulled back and opened his eyes. “I didn’t forget... It’s because you were super late.” 

“I’m sorry,” Tharn couldn’t help but smile. His voice grew soft, “...for being late.”

They kissed again then, Type’s hands sliding up Tharn’s arms. Tharn backed him up, moving them both towards the bed until they fell down onto it. They landed, Tharn barely holding himself above Type, he looked down at his lover’s face, taking in the sight he missed, then couldn’t help but kiss him again. Several kisses this time, over and over, claiming his lips, and feeling Type go soft beneath him. Tharn loved doing that to him, making the hard, angry man go soft, boneless, closing his eyes and giving himself up to Tharn. 

He loved the way Type always grabbed at his arms. He didn’t just hold, either, he massaged. Type’s hands always moved, fingers kneading, traveling up and down Tharn’s muscles, like he couldn’t get enough of them. Likewise, Tharn couldn’t ever get enough of Type’s skin. He kissed his way down to his lover’s neck, kissing and sucking the tender skin there, reveling at how Type tipped his head away, giving Tharn all the access he needed. It drove Tharn crazy, the way Type gave himself up to him. The way he was always wanting, wanting more, wanting Tharn. He sank one hand into Type’s hair, the other hand grabbed at his slender waist. 

Tharn made his way back up and claimed Type’s mouth once more. Type’s hand moved up, over his shoulder, traveling to Tharn’s neck. They kissed deeply, full of need but not rushing. Type arched his back up, pressing his body up into Tharn’s and Tharn helped by sliding his hand to the small of his back, keeping him close. A small moan met Tharn’s ears and he smiled into the kiss. It had been so long, too long, since he heard those noises from Type and he vowed to himself to get as many as he could tonight.

Type’s hand slid up into Tharn’s hair, fingers carding through the short, soft locks. He wanted to keep Tharn close, wanted to keep kissing him, all night long. When did just kissing Tharn become something Type wanted and needed so badly? He wasn’t too sure, and decided he didn’t care, so long as he kept getting those kisses. Tharn wanted more, though. He broke the kiss in a series of smaller kisses before pulling back and sitting up.

Despite himself, Type whimpered at the loss of the kiss and then the further loss of that broad body pressing against him. Tharn lifted himself up on his knees and looked down at Type. The expression on his lover’s face was so desperate and wanting, wanton. Tharn set his hands on Type’s shoulders, then slowly dragged his hands down over his chest and stomach, trailing away just above his waist. He smiled and grabbed the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it aside. 

Type’s pout at the loss of physical contact faded when he saw his boyfriend’s exposed torso. He pushed himself up on one arm, the other reaching out so he could trail his fingers down Tharn’s body. He started at the larger man’s neck, across his shoulder and down his chest. Type’s eyes focused on the path his fingers traveled, traced over one peck, catching a nipple between the tips of his first two fingers. Tharn sucked in a breath and Type lifted his eyes without tilting his head. Tharn was rewarded with seeing hungry eyes looking through lashes in a way that Type had to know looked so sexy. 

Type looked back down after all-too-briefly toying with Tharn’s nipple, his fingers slid down to Tharn’s abs, tracing the lightly defined lines there. Lower still, his hand traveled, and Type bit his lip. His heartbeat quickened. Tharn wanted to eat him alive, but tonight was going to be slow. He was going to savor this. Before Type could do anything below the waist, Tharn grabbed both of Type’s wrist and pinned them down beside his head. He knew it was a turn on for Type, being held down like that, firm but gentle. Tharn slid Type’s arms up above his head and held both wrists in one large hand. His other hand became busy with undoing the buttons of Type’s shirt, which, of course, was one of Tharn’s shirts. 

Both men were basically the same height, but Type’s body was so slim, his shoulders and hips so narrow by comparison. If Tharn laid down on top of him, he could cover Type’s entire body with his, easily. That shirt engulfed him, reminding Tharn of just how slim his boyfriend’s body was. He pushed the shirt aside and ran his hand over Type’s chest and stomach. His hand looked so big compared to Type’s body and that wasn’t just a turn on for Tharn. Type closed his eyes and dropped his head back, exposing his neck, lifting his chest, arching his back. His breath occasionally hitched as Tharn’s warm hand traveled over his body. 

Tharn explored the planes of Type’s torso, not just with fingertips the way Type did, but with palm flat and fingers splayed, taking up as much space as possible. Touching as much skin as he could. His hand ran down from Type’s neck, over his chest, down his stomach and around to his side. He slipped his hand under the open shirt and around to the small of Type’s back. At the same time, he lowered himself down, kissing Type’s neck. The smaller man let out another soft moan, a sound of wanting. Wanting more. 

Tharn released Type’s wrists and immediately Type’s hands were exploring his lover’s body again. One hand slid into his hair, the other gripped Tharn’s upper arm, squeezing every time Tharn’s lips or teeth hit a sweet spot. And Tharn knew all of Type’s sweet spots. He spent plenty of nights learning them, finding out how to take Type apart and put him back together again. He found all the ways to make his boyfriend feel good, so very good. Type had never had a lover so attentive before and, as far as Tharn was concerned, he would be the only lover Type would ever have again. 

Type was losing his mind. Soft hums and quiet moans were slowly being replaced by whimpers and the occasional grunt of frustration. His hips kept bucking upward, searching for friction against his groin. The thin fabric of his boxers and the tight pants Tharn was wearing did nothing to hide how hard they both were now. Tharn pressed his hips back down against Type. He slid a leg between Type’s, pressing his thigh against his crotch. Type’s moans got louder and pitched deeper, more guttural. Tharn liked the soft, sweet moans, but the deep groans of wanting set fire on him. 

“Plan to tease me all night, you jerk?” Type asked, breathless. Long ago, Tharn learned that the insults his boyfriend threw at him was essentially the same as pet names. Tharn smiled against Type’s neck, nipped lightly at him, then lifted himself up to look down at Type’s angry-but-not-mad face. 

“I missed your body...” Tharn said softly.

Type pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. He missed Tharn’s body too, and hearing those words made him feel shy. Except, he couldn’t show Tharn that, so he flustered instead, trying to think of a response, “If you miss it... show me how much.” 

At that, Type ground his own hips upward, pressing against Tharn’s erection. Tharn closed his eyes and moaned warmly. His hand slid down to Type’s ass, holding him up, keeping him close . His eyes fluttered open again and he pinned Type down with a look alone.

“You want me to show you?” Tharn’s voice was husky.

“Yeah,” Type said back, his tone challenging. “Show me.” 

Type grinned at him and Tharn smirked back. He sat up fully then and ran his hands over Type’s body until he could hook his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and off, discarding them. He looked hungrily at Type’s cock, hard and leaking, and licked his lips. Type had lifted himself up on his elbows and was watching Tharn, his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

Tharn wanted nothing more than to descend on that hard shaft, but first, he wanted to take off his own pants. Standing, he shucked them off and kicked them away, then crawled up the bed back towards Type. The anticipation was palpable. The need and want thick between them. Tharn snaked an arm around Type’s waist and hauled him up, manhandling him until he was in the position he wanted. Tharn turned around, sat down on the bed and settled Type in his lap, straddling. Type’s arms wound around Tharn’s shoulders during that sudden movement, his own shoulders hunching slightly, making him look smaller in Tharn’s arms. He knew what he was doing. 

Wasting no time, Tharn leaned in and kissed Type hard and deep and desperately wanting. Type moaned into the kiss, louder than before, and pressed himself down into Tharn’s lap, rutting against that hard cock he wanted to be plunged deep inside him about ten minutes ago. His own erection was caught between their stomachs and Tharn pressed his hands flat against Type’s back, pinning their bodies together. They made out, hot and heavy, just like that for a long time before Tharn finally slid his hand down to Type’s ass, fingers teasing at his opening. 

Type had to break the kiss to let out a low groan. Tharn loved the way he didn’t have to hold back here, making as much noise as he wanted. He resolved to make Type scream by the end of the night. Right now, though, Type had a few choice words for Tharn. “Stop teasing me, asshole.” 

“Stop teasing your asshole?” Tharn said back, grinning against Type’s neck, which he descended on as soon as the kiss was broken.

“I will kill you,” Type warned and Tharn laughed softly. He kissed the space just beneath Type’s chin, then his jaw, then cheek, then kissed his lips slowly. Finally pulling away, he turned his attention to the bedside table, only to spot a tube of lube and a condom sitting on the bed just below one of the pillows. 

Tharn turned back to Type and raised a brow at him, one side of his lips turning up in a grin. 

Type nodded towards the night stand, “The drawer is too far away.”

“My lover is so considerate.” Tharn was still grinning as he kissed Type, who was rolling his eyes. He melted into that kiss all the same. 

“Gonna use it or not?” Type spoke the words against Tharn’s mouth, nibbling at his lip. How could Tharn deny him? He blindly reached for the lube and brought it around behind Type’s back, squeezing some out onto his hand. He tugged the oversized shirt aside and returned his now slick hand to Type’s body, starting to prepare him. 

Type’s foul mouth became busy with soft gasps of pleasure at being penetrated. Tharn took his sweet time, working Type open. They had been apart for a month and Type wasn’t the sort to play with himself that way. Not yet, anyway, though Tharn felt his cock twitch at even the thought of Type laid out trying to finger himself open. He bit down a little too hard on Type’s neck at the thought and the other man sucked in a sharp breath. Tharn quickly kissed the spot he bit, then lapped at it with his tongue, as if in silent apology. Type went right back to moaning. 

“More...” Type groaned, pushing himself down onto Tharn’s finger. “Please.” 

Tharn obliged, pressing another finger into Type, slow and sure, then began spreading his fingers apart. The sounds Type made in response were absolutely delicious. Tharn moaned just from the sound of it. 

“You’re so hot, Type... So damn sexy...” He kissed his way up to Type’s mouth and stole it roughly. Type gave himself over completely into the kiss and rocked himself on Tharn’s fingers. It was the sexiest thing Tharn had ever experienced, because it was Type and he was so madly in love. 

Neither of them could take much more of it. The kiss broke and Type gasped into Tharn’s mouth, not able to move away from him. They breathed each other in, both of them panting and sweating and weak with desire. 

“Is it enough?” Tharn asked, wanting to be sure Type was ready for him.

“Fuck. You jerk, if you don’t fuck me right now--” Type’s words were cut off by a hiss when Tharn pulled his fingers out suddenly. He groped wildly for the condom and tore it open, hands practically shaking. It was quickly rolled down over his cock and Tharn was pleased with Type for having the presence of mind earlier to set out one of the lubricated condoms.

“You’re amazing,” Tharn said, then kissed him deeply. He angled his cock just right and pressed himself into Type. The kiss didn’t last long before Type broke away, tilting his head back and moaning loudly as he slowly sank down onto that full length.

Tharn was already panting, his hands settled on Type’s hips. Type leaned back slightly, the shirt had fallen off one shoulder, his head was back, his neck exposed, his mouth open. Tharn wanted to sear that image into his memory forever. They both stayed right there just like that as Type adjusted to being so full for the first time in way too long. 

Once his breathing evened out, Type lowered his head and looked right into Tharn’s eyes. He was burning with passion, desire, and maybe even love, if Tharn could allow himself to dream. Type settled his forearms on Tharn’s shoulders, clasping his hands together behind his head. He used the pose for purchase, lifting himself up just far enough so that the head of Tharn’s cock was still inside of him, then lowered himself back down.

It was slow. Agonizingly slow. Amazingly slow. Deliciously slow. It was everything Tharn wanted and more. He held on loosely to Type’s hips and looked up at his lover in awe as the other man set the pace and started riding him. Type raised one shoulder, the now-bare shoulder the shirt had slipped off, and tipped his head to the side. His eyes, half-lidded bedroom eyes, looked down at Tharn. His lips were parted, soft puffs of air escaping every time he took in Tharn’s entire length, all the way to the hilt.

Tharn felt like he was drunk. Drunk on love, on sex, on Type. His head was spinning and it was all he could do to keep from unraveling too soon. He slid his hands up Type’s sides, around to his back, beneath that damn shirt. They were both making all manner of indecent sounds, soft pants, low groans, grunts, and moans. As the pace grew steadily faster, the sounds grew steadily louder. 

The closer they both got to climax, the faster and harder Type rode Tharn. He impaled himself on Tharn over and over, deeper and deeper, until he started to become too weak from pleasure to keep up the pace. Type was strong, fit, toned, but Tharn was stronger. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed, wrapped an arm firmly around Type’s slender waist and pulled him forward. Bending his knees and pressing his feet firmly on the mattress, Tharn started thrusting himself up and into Type, over and over, harder and faster. Type started to fall apart, he lost all control of his breathing, puffing out breaths between moans and grunts. Mewling, pleading sounds fell from his lips between curses and “yes, yes, yes.” 

When they were both right on the verge, Tharn fisted his hand in Type’s hair, and pinned the smaller man against his body, and fucking him hard and deep. Type’s cock was caught between their bodies, and Tharn could tell Type was right on the edge. He could read his lover like a book, had studied all the signs and knew right when he was going to come, just what to do to drive him over the edge. He tightened his grip, fucked him hard, and when Type’s hands squeezed Tharn’s arms forcefully enough that they could practically leave bruises, that’s when it happened.

Type came all over both of their stomachs, a loud moan on his lips. His whole body clenched up and the combination of the tightness and the utter ecstasy of his boyfriend drove Tharn to completion as well. He thrust in once more, hard and deep and pulsing with release. They both stayed there, tensed and gasping, before the climax slowly receded. Ragged breaths, rapidly thrumming heartbeats, and slick skin. 

Tharn stretched out his legs and both men laid there, bodies limp, muscles spent. Type’s face was pressed up against the crux of Tharn’s neck, his hot breath puffing across the sweat-damp skin there. His fingers relaxed their deathgrip on Tharn’s arms and he worked to regain control of his pulse. Tharn’s arms draped weakly over Type’s back, having just enough strength to every so slightly stroke Type’s shoulder. It was barely more than the bend and flex of fingers, but he just had to touch him, somehow, some way.

Minutes passed before either of them was able to speak or move, and for a moment, Tharn thought Type might have fallen asleep on him. Then his thumb began running over one of Tharn’s shoulders and he pressed the lightest kiss to Tharn’s neck. 

“I missed you...” Type confessed in the quietest whisper Tharn had ever heard. He wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t imagine it.

A small smile spread over Tharn’s lips. He tipped his head just enough to kiss Type’s hair. “I love you.” Tharn whispered in return. 

Type was foul-mouthed, angry, harsh. He almost never said or did sweet things. So Tharn drank up every moment when he did. Maybe Type would never say “I love you” to him, and maybe Tharn could live with that. Because sometimes, Type said “I miss you” and sometimes Type wore Tharn’s shirts because he knew Tharn liked it. And sometimes, Type played with his hair, or kissed him sweetly, or brought him a Sprite. 

Sometimes, actions spoke volumes and sometimes I love you was said with different words. Tharn decided that, as long as Type stayed by his side, he could learn to decipher his boyfriend’s code. 

This, right here, this moment, was enough.


End file.
